


Good, Sweet Girl

by Of_The_White_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_The_White_Wolf/pseuds/Of_The_White_Wolf
Summary: When the depression takes hold, Bucky is there to keep you from drowning
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Good, Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy little Drabble I wrote on a bad day. TW for Anxiety and Depression. CW for Anxiety, Depression, Dom/Sub tones, angst. PLEASE heed the warnings and tags

You quietly close the back door of the office so no one’s zoom is disrupted by you taking lunch. As you pull your mask off and walk against the heavy rain to your car, you look up from the concrete to find Bucky leaning against the hood with a soft smile. When you make it within arms reach, he immediately pulls you in to hug you and kisses your forehead while tucking you under his chin. 

“It’ll get better baby. I’m not here to tell you that anymore, just to make sure you take care of yourself while it still sucks.” He whispers into you hair while gripping you in a bear hug as he feels you start to shake and cry. 

“I’m just so tired of being not enough Bucky, I can’t do it anymore. Being told no, not even getting a chance, it’s wearing out my back bone. I just want to quit it all. If I stop trying maybe I’ll find that I can survive.” You don’t into his chest and let out your frustrations from being totally sidestepped for another teaching position. 

“That’s not true, you take care of all these kids every day. You are an amazing teacher, I see it, they see it, your boss here sees it. Hell who taught them all how to solve the Rubik’s cube? Who taught them how to make origami dinosaurs? Who taught them to do easy long division and determine percentages?” He rocks you a little in his arms and rubs your shoulders to ground you. 

“Now, listen to me sweet girl. You are going to sit in your car and eat the orange I know I put there. You are going to drink a cup of water and take a bottle back into the center with you. You are going to drink 2 bottles before you come home tonight after work. Then we will get you settled and I will take all the stress and responsibilities away. Do you understand, Sweet Girl?” 

Your sobs die down and your eyes glaze a little at his instructions. With a nod, you look up at Bucky, his soft moment of domming helping bring you to the present so you don’t feel like you’re drowning. 

“Yes sir, I can do that sir.” You quietly respond.

“That’s good, sweet girl.” 


End file.
